Mélange de fraises, mélange d'idées
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Naruto est invité à aller dîner chez Sakura. En quel honneur doit-on cette invitation ? À vous de le découvrir !


Titre : **Mélange de fraises, mélange d'idées**

Auteur : Watashi wa someone

On le sait : Je ne m'appelle pas Masashi Kishimoto. Par conséquent, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Naruto est invité à dîner chez Sakura. Et en quel honneur cette invitation a-t-elle été faite ? À vous de le découvrir !

Comm's : Décidément, ce scénario n'a rien à voir avec un épisode de Naruto !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dégoûtant. C'était tout simplement inmangeable. On aurait dit un paquet d'asticots grouillants accompagnés de scarabées séchés. C'était un mets qui aurait pu plaire à Shino, mais pas à lui. Il en prit une bouchée. Après avoir avalé difficilement, il sourit à Sakura en tentant de retenir une grimace de nausée. Elle paraissait très fière d'elle.

- Alors, ça te plaît ?

- O-oui !

Elle l'observait, souriante, attendant une réaction plus convaincante. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et ses baguettes d'une seule. Celles-ci plongèrent dans les pâtes molles, en attrapèrent une ou deux, puis les portèrent à sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, le ninja ne put se retenir : il cracha le tout dans son assiette en s'étouffant.

- Naruto, ça va ?! s'affola Sakura.

- Non ! C'est vraiment dégueu ta recette ! haleta-t-il entre deux crachements.

- Pardon ?!

Elle était furibonde, prête à attaquer. Naruto la regardait, terrifié. Il avait tellement sauté de joie lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à dîner chez elle, sauf que, maintenant, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou !

- Sakura, calme-toi ...

- Tu as osé insulter mes talents culinaires ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas !

Elle sauta sur lui et mit ses mains habituellement délicates autour de son cou. Folle d'une rage que Naruto trouvait exagérée pour une telle situation, elle tenta de l'étrangler. Le garçon paniqué la repoussa si violemment qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le plancher de bois.

- Sakura, voyons ! Reprends-toi, c'est juste un repas, bredouilla Naruto.

- ... quoi ? Oh oui, c'est vrai ! s'étonna-t-elle.

Son ami crut l'entendre marmonner un "Pas tout de suite". Sakura était peut-être très jolie, mais elle était un peu bizarre aujourd'hui, voire complètement folle. Le blond la regarda, perplexe. Elle avait l'air sonnée. Pourtant, il ne lui avait donné aucun coup. Il s'assit par terre avec elle et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Elle ne réagit même pas au contact de leurs doigts.

- Je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil. Ou d'une tasse de thé ?

- Un sommeil de thé.

- Quoi ?

- Une tasse de dormir, marmonna-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Je suis fatiguée, bon ! T'es trop nul, Naruto ! Tu comprends rien aux filles ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui prit l'autre main et le remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle reprit son calme.

- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, viens faire une sieste avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix aguichante.

- Quoi ? Moi, dormir avec toi ?! s'extasia son ami.

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Rien au monde ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de dormir à côté de sa déesse ! Il imaginait déjà la scène : tous les deux dans le même lit,

collés si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir sa douce respiration contre lui et ils seraient presque entièrement dévêtus. Puis, elle se réveillerait et lui dirait ...

- Allez ! On le fait !

- Sérieux ? s'enthousiasma le blondinet.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant faire à manger, Naruto !

- Manger ? fit-il, déboussolé.

Il avait carrément perdu le fil de la conversation. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait ouvert son livre de cuisine à la page où s'affichait la photo d'un superbe gâteau aux fraises. Elle commençait déjà à sortir les plats et les ingrédients.

- Et notre sieste ? gémit le pauvre ninja, déçu.

- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? J'ai envie d'un dessert avant, lui rappela-t-elle. Sors le lait et la farine s'il te plaît.

En prenant le pot de farine dans l'armoire, il se remit les idées en place. Il regarda l'heure. Il allait pouvoir se coller à elle dans environ une heure et demie. Il espérait que cet instant de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien. À lui, parce que c'était un moment qu'il n'osait chérir que dans ses rêves et à elle, parce qu'elle semblait vraiment perdue.

Après avoir rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaires, ils se mirent à la tâche. Naruto mélangea les ingrédients secs tandis que Sakura brassait les fraises, le lait et la crème. Lorsqu'ils rassemblèrent le tout dans un même bol, la mixture prit une teinte rosée. Sakura y trempa son doigt et beurra les deux joues de son ami.

- On dirait presque le maquillage de Kiba ! Attends.

Elle trempa de nouveau son doigt dans le mélange et le repassa sur les traces pour les redéfinir. Pour le jeune garçon, c'était un contact très agréable. Elle regarda son chef-d'oeuvre, puis sourit à Naruto.

- Pourrais-tu me faire celui de Kankûro ? supplia-t-il.

- Oh, ça serait trop long ! fit-elle en se lavant les mains.

Ils continuèrent la recette en bavardant et en riant. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses racontait un peu n'importe quoi, mais Naruto aimait bien l'écouter. Pour la seule et unique fois qu'ils passaient un aussi bon moment ensemble, il en profitait. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, le gâteau fut prêt et après quelques dizaine de secondes, Naruto avait déjà dévoré sa part. Selon lui, le dessert s'était révélé bien meilleur que le repas principal. Il attendit Sakura. En réalité, il attendait surtout le moment où ils iraient dormir. Elle posa enfin sa cuiller sur la table.

- T'as fini ? C'était bon ? Es-tu fatiguée ?

- Oui, oui et oui.

- Super ! s'exlama le ninja en sautillant.

Elle sourit puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Son ami jubilait. Depuis quand était-elle aussi gentille avec lui ? Apparament, il avait commencé à lui plaire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et le regarda. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris, ce qui lui donnait un air très attirant. Naruto ôta sa veste orange et s'étendit sur les draps. Il ferma les yeux et entendit Sakura rire doucement.

- Enfin ! murmura-t-elle clairement.

- Moi aussi j'avais hâte ! avoua Naruto, tout sourire.

**POF**

- Huh ? Sakura ?

Elle n'était plus là ! Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place. Quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs et peau pâle. De plus, c'était un garçon.

- Je t'ai eu !

- SASUKE ?! hurla Naruto à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps ! dit l'Uchiha avec une expression démoniaque sur son beau visage.

- Quoi ? Tu étais transformé en Sakura ! Imposteur !

- Donc, mon imitation était bonne. Tu as tout gobé !

- Non, tu étais très mauvais ! Sakura n'agirait pas aussi bizarrement ! s'exclama le blond paniqué en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer d'ouvrir la porte que Sasuke avait fermé à clef de l'extérieur avant d'entrer.

"Aucun de nous deux ne peut s'échapper, à moins de détruire cette foutue porte !" réfléchit Naruto.

- Tu es coincé ici, avec moi ! s'exclama Sasuke en l'attirant près de lui.

- Vas-t-en ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! brailla Naruto en se débattant.

- Je veux ton corps ! fit-il en le jetant sur le lit.

Il embarqua sur le blond pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Sasuke Uchiha, t'es homo ! J'vais le dire à tout le village !

- Et alors ? se moqua le concerné.

- Je vais aussi dire que tu m'as violé !

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire.

- Hein, qu'est-ce qu ...

Ses paroles furent avalées par une autre bouche que la sienne. Avec ses grandes mains, Sasuke tenait le visage de Naruto pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il scella leurs lèvres ensemble puis, se calmant, lécha doucement celles de Naruto qui se débattait encore désespérément. Sans prêter attention aux coups que le blond lui donnait, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Un arôme de fraise s'était mélangé à l'odeur du garçon renard ; le résultat du mélange était exquis. Une expression gourmande sur les lèvres, Sasuke bécota les cheveux et le cou du blond. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux oreilles en les mordillant. Il souleva ensuite son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser sa peau mate. Enivré de plaisir, il continua son exploration jusqu'à aller placer sa main plus bas sous le nombril. Naruto, qui s'était calmé, frissonna, craignant le pire. Au moment où Sasuke le tourna sur le ventre et baissa son pantalon, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

"Quelle honte ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je hurle, quelqu'un nous verra, et je serai la risée de tout Konoha ... et physiquement, il est bien plus fort que moi pour que je gagne contre lui. Il a l'avantage ... "

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda le garçon qu'il avait cru être son ami. Les larmes débordaient ; des larmes de rage, de tristesse et de faiblesse toutes à la fois. Lorsque Sasuke s'en rendit compte, il s'immobilisa. Une vague de tristesse le submergea à son tour. Les yeux pleins d'eau de sa victime lui firent presque regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un remord au coeur, il perdit son air obsédé.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent désespérément.

- Pourquoi, Sasuke ? gémit Naruto.

- ...

Une larme perla sur la joue rosie du jeune Uchiha. Il observa Naruto étendu sur le lit, à moitié déshabillé, les cheveux en bataille qui avait le visage ravagé de marques d'ongles et les yeux mouillés de larmes.

- Je ... je suis un vrai monstre, murmura l'agresseur. Depuis que je sais que j'aime les hommes, je ne l'accepte pas ...

Naruto l'écoutait avec attention.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et me voilà qui te viole ... oh, c'est abominable de ma part. Tu ne mériterais jamais ça ! continua-t-il en pleurant.

Le garçon renard, troublé, ne sut que répondre. Sasuke se rhabilla et ouvrit la fenêtre. Sans dire un mot, il sortit de la chambre. Naruto resta étalé sur le lit, aussi immobile qu'un mort.

C'est à ce moment-là que la véritable Sakura arriva et déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

**FiN**

**L'auteur** : Assez dramatique comme fin. Vous en pensez quoi ? Reste que j'ai certains remords à l'idée d'avoir créé un Sasuke aussi déprimé ...


End file.
